Not Tetris 2
Not Tetris 2 was released on June 10th 2011. Stabyourself.net Description Not Tetris 2 is the spiritual successor of the classic Tetris mixed with physics. The result is a fun spinoff in which blocks are no longer bound to the usual grid. Blocks can be rotated and placed at any angle, resulting in a complete mess if not careful. And with the newest cutting edge technology, Not tetris 2 allows line clears when the lines are sufficiently filled. The old mode is still available for play and is now called Stack. Features *It's like Tetris, but it's not: It's got all the upsides of Tetris and all the downsides of physics *Clean look: With selectable screen size and color, you can make it as big and as green as you want *Nostalgia pure: Remember the Tetris music? Well it is in here too! As well as the other two tracks *Fun for Two: Simultaneous head-to-head multiplayer guarantees exciting battles Gameplay As in Tetris, blocks will fall from the top of the screen. The blocks are controlled with the arrow keys for movement and / for rotation. ( and work in place of for those with a different keyboard layout.) When a block makes contact with the floor or another block already on the field, control will switch to the next block, which will begin to fall from the top. Unlike in Tetris, the blocks are not bound to a grid. Rotating the block with / actually speeds up and slows down the rate of rotation in either direction, and the block will rotate the full 360 degrees instead of in 90 degree increments. When the block has hit the ground, it does not become static, but instead can tip over and fall, resulting in quite a mess if the player is not careful. Not Tetris 2 has three modes, Normal, Stack, and Invade, each with a unique gameplay style. In all modes, the game will end for a player if the next block cannot fully fit in the play area. Normal In Normal, which can only be played by one person, the player must clear lines to achieve a high score. To clear a line, the player must fill more than 80% of it with blocks. Clearing more than one line at a time will net more points. When a line is cleared, anything within the line will be cut out of the play area, and everything above it will fall down. Since almost all of the blocks are larger than one line, this will result in blocks being sliced into several pieces. Pieces that are too small are removed from the play area automatically. Once a line is full, it will clear when the player is not in control of a bock. If the player places a block for a line clear, the line will clear automatically. However, if a block falls into place for a line clear while the player is controlling another block, the line will not clear until the second block is placed somewhere. Strange things can happen in this mode. For example, if a block has been sliced at the right angle, it is possible for all blocks that touch it to bounce off. Lines have also been known to randomly clear out for no reason, especially near the bottom; this is because blocks will compress over time, especially if the player has been forcefully adding blocks with the down arrow key. Stack In this mode, lines are not cleared. The goal is simply to fit as many blocks into the play area as possible. 100 points are awarded for each block placed, which serves as a tally. In single player mode, the player works to achieve a high score. In two player mode, the players work agianst each other to compete for the high score. Invade This mode, which must be played with two people, is similar to Stack in that lines are not cleared and the players must fit as many blocks into the play area as possible. However, in this mode, the two play areas are separated by a thin line. Each player may not place blocks beyond this line, but once a block is not controlled by the player, it can fall into the other player's play area, thus making extra room and invading the other player's space. Each player must work to sabotage the other by invading the other's play area until neither player can play, after which the score is tallied as in Stack. The victor of any multiplayer game can rotate their player using the movement keys, but the loser may not. In the case of a draw, no one can move. History Before Not Tetris 2, it was known as Not Tetris . Not Tetris was included in an issue in "Joker" magenzine. Category:Stabyourself.net Category:Game Category:Physics game